Nap-Time Troubles
by Ebenbild
Summary: Susan has troubles with her time-table. How, in Merlin's name should she manage to stay awake through a class-combination like that? ! Hannah on the other hand is unrepentant for Susan's plight: "At least you're well rested for lunch?" If Susan just could see it like that...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _Fifth_ _year_ _._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _word_ _)_ nap-time _. 1842_ _words_ _._ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Hogwarts_ _._

xXxXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **NAP-TIME TROUBLES**_

sSs

Susan Bones was staring at her new time-table in disdain.

"This can't be real!" She moaned while burying her head in her hands.

Hannah, her best friend in the world, took her time-table from her slack right hand to take a look at it as well.

"I fear, it is," she says, patting Susan on the arm in consolation. "Just know, that a lot of us are suffering with you."

Susan just moaned again.

"I should have picked Arithmancy," she said. "I so should have picked Arithmancy!"

"You wouldn't have fared better in Arithmancy at all," Hannah said, patting her arm. "What we're learning in it would have been child's play for you after being tutored by your aunt since you were five in that particular subject."

"Still!" Susan cried. "Arithmancy might have been dull – but like my time-table is now, it's more than horrible! How will I ever find the energy to do something on Mondays with a time-table like that?"

Hannah opened her mouth, just to close it again and thinking it over.

"Hmmm…" she said. "I guess I can see your point of view if I consider that question. It will be hard, really, really hard to do anything that day after classes…"

"Exactly!" Susan moaned. "The whole day just screams 'nap-time' to me! First DADA with Professor Umbridge –"

"You didn't even have any classes with her yet so why do you -?"

"No," Susan said. "But she managed to nearly put me to sleep with her welcoming speech yesterday. I've long since learned that the first impression normally is the right one when it comes to our DADA Professors, you know – and with an impression like that I will be sleeping in her class before the first five minutes are even over!"

Hannah snickered.

"Ah, yeah," she said. "Luckily, at least in class, there are no bowls of mashed potatoes to fall into."

Susan glared at her best friend.

She had gone head-on into a bowl of mashed potatoes when she had fallen asleep while their new DADA Professor was talking the night before and Hannah, instead of helping her to remove the stuff from her hair, had preferred to laugh herself silly at Susan's plight.

"I can bring a bowl with me for you to fall asleep in," she finally offered her traitorous friend. "It was quite comfortable yesterday, you know?"

Hannah just guffawed at that.

"I bet," she said and Susan rolled her eyes.

Then her gaze fell onto the time-table again and she returned to moaning.

"Still, after nap-time in DADA, did they truly have to follow it up with Divination?" She asked rhetorically. "I think it's devious to put those two classes after one another!"

"Well," Hannah said amused. "I don't have Divination after DADA."

Susan just rolled her eyes.

"And there's the reason why I should have taken Arithmancy in third year! Or muggle studies!"

"You would have been bored in both of them and you know it," Hannah returned. "In other words: You would have napped in those two classes as well!"

"It's not my fault that Aunt Amelia decided to teach me Arithmancy early," defended Susan. "And it's definitely not my fault that I'm living in a muggle neighbourhood and basically grew up around them! I wasn't the one who decided that to send me to muggle school even if I am not even related to any muggles would be a good thing!"

Hannah snorted, then she raised an eyebrow at Susan.

"Say," she said. "Are you still listed as a home-schooled student in their system?"

Susan nodded and sighed.

"Yes," she said. "And I'm still working through their education in my free time. Auntie insists. She always tells me that she would have had a far easier time if she had gone to muggle school and if she had had some of the education the muggles have. I don't have the heart to ask her to stop now – and I guess that some of the things like Math or English classes wouldn't be amiss if we had something similar at Hogwarts."

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

Susan just glared at her.

"Yes, whatever," she said. "And my muggle school education doesn't help me at all with my Monday's plight! I still have DADA nap-time before Divination nap-time!"

Hannah looked at her innocently at that.

"At least you're well rested for lunch?" She offered and Susan groaned.

"Yes," Susan said. "And after lunch I go right back to sleep in History of Magic! What a fantastic day! I will be so tired from all the sleeping in the evening that I won't be able to even think about doing my home-work or work on my extra classes!"

Hannah snickered.

"I bet nobody but you would complain about having an all-day nap-time!" She laughed.

Susan just groaned again.

"Well," she said sullenly. "I do have my aunt after me if I don't do any home-work or any of my extra muggle classes in the evening, you know? She always awaits my owl with my work by nine o'clock. I don't think that you would be happy to have an all-day nap-time if you had to do your home-work to my aunt's satisfaction afterwards!"

Hannah shuddered at that thought.

"Naw," she said, looking a little spooked. "I wouldn't want to do that at all!"

"Exactly!" Susan moaned. "How in Merlin's name will I manage to be awake enough to do my home-work thoroughly if I sleep all day away before that?"

Hannah thought that over.

"You'll just have to make sure that you keep awake in two of those three classes," she suggested. "With the practical part of DADA you at least shouldn't have that much of a problem in at least one of them!"

That evening, Hannah changed her tune at that.

"The class is horrible!" She moaned. "You're right, Susan! It's nap-time!"

Susan just stared blearily at her best friend. She had slept all day and didn't feel awake at all right now.

"Said so," she finally settled on and Hannah groaned.

"Alright," Hannah said. "We're doing something that will help us in DADA to stay awake."

When Susan raised an eyebrow, Hannah pulled out her DADA book and her potion's book and then proceeded to glamour the potion's book to look like her DADA book.

"There," she said satisfied. "We'll just glamour the books we want to read and read them instead of that useless drivel."

Susan's eyes lit up.

"And since we're reading she can't say anything and if we're taking notes than we just explain to her that we make sure we remember what we read! Brilliant, Hannah!"

"And like that, you've just a two classes nap-time on Monday," she said.

Susan looked at her glumly.

"It's still way too much," she said.

"So… do the same for Divination?" Hannah suggested.

Susan grimaced.

"No," she said. "There's just so much reading I can take for a day."

In the end, the resolution presented itself in a quite unusual way.

The next Monday, Susan fell asleep in Divination. The class after lunch instead, History, was a whole different matter. Instead of taking a nap like the rest of the class, Susan ended up staying awake per chance.

She had been about to fall asleep when her neighbour, the Slytherin Blaise Zabini, had dropped his quill and jostled her unintentionally when he picked it up again.

"Sorry," he mumbled and Susan waved him off.

And maybe she would have just gone back to her nap, if she hadn't registered that there was something odd about the situation – sometimes it really paid to be the niece of the Head of the DMLE.

"Why're you sitting next to me?" She asked confused. "Shouldn't you sit with the other Slytherins on the other side of the room?"

Blaise Zabini snorted at that.

"Yeah," he said. "And listen to them snore? No thank you! You're at least quiet while you sleep."

Susan wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not.

"Er… thank you, I guess?" She settled on and Blaise Zabini snorted in amusement.

Then Susan's curiosity got the better of her again.

"You're actually listening to Professor Binns?" She asked, half in disbelief, half-amused.

Blaise looked at her as if she was insane.

"Naw," he said. "Definitely not! If I did I would sleep like the rest of the class! There's just one ambitious enough to listen to that ghost without falling asleep in our year – and that's definitely not me! Except you believe me to be a bushy-haired, female Gryffindor?"

Susan snorted in amusement.

"No," she said. "You definitely don't look like that."

"Good," he replied and Susan leaned over to him to see what he was doing instead of listening.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He shrugged.

"Mostly home-work," he replied. "It isn't as if the class itself is interesting, you know?"

Susan grimaced at that.

"Well," she said. "I'm already using DADA to do my home-work. I don't think that I have enough home-work to do to also use History…"

"You're doing your home-work in DADA?" Blaise asked surprised. "How?"

So Susan pulled out her 'DADA' book and showed it to him.

"Brilliant!" He whispered. "I didn't think of that! If I had, I would have done it last week already!"

Susan raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought that the Slytherins like the new DADA Professor," she said.

Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"The most of us: no," he replied. "But the most of us at least act as if they do because they know of her political clout, you know?"

Susan nodded at that while Blaise started to examine the glamour on her book.

"And she hasn't noticed the glamour?" He asked her. Susan shook her head.

"I even took notes and told her that I do that to remember the things I read better. She didn't even question me."

Blaise's glance turned thoughtful at that.

"You know," he said. "With a little bit of tweaking this spell, we could even manage to hide what we're writing. We could actually write our essays without her noticing anything…"

Susan thought that over.

"It would take some time. We would have to pick the spell apart and then calculate the difference between what we have and what we want," she said slowly.

Blaise looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you didn't take Arithmancy," he exclaimed.

Susan shrugged.

"I was home-schooled in Arithmancy since I was five," she said. "Taking it here would have been as boring as Divination if not more."

This time the Slytherin grinned.

"Well," he said. "With both of us knowing Arithmancy, we should have no trouble to tweak the spell in a few weeks' time."

It took them a month.

They might have been able to do it faster, but somehow whispered conversations about anything and everything always came between their work and their intentions to get it done fast. Susan didn't mind, Blaise was easy to talk to. Finally she had found someone on the same level of Arithmancy like herself!

"So... you look a lot more awake compared to the beginning of the year," Hannah inquired.

"History's not so bad, you know," Susan just explained and when Hannah looked at her as if she had lost her mind, Susan couldn't resist to add. "Really," she said. "You should try it sometime. It truly gets interesting at least half-way through the lesson."

And like that, Susan's nap-time problem resolved itself – and if Hannah wondered why Susan's favourite class was suddenly History, that was her problem. Regretfully she never found a way to stay awake enough to find out why Susan loved History so much.

xXxXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Just a little idea_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _Fifth_ _year_ _._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _subject_ _)_ _Defence_ _Against_ _The_ _Dark_ _Arts_ _…_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _? 1214_ _words_ _._ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Hogwarts_ _._

xXxXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **NAP-TIME TROUBLES**_

 _ **Part II**_

sSs

Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge was the utterly best teacher that could have happened to Hogwarts in centuries – at least that was her opinion.

The children – especially the Potter boy – needed a firm hand that guided them to the right path; Dolores Jane Umbridge decided that she would be this firm hand. She didn't do it to make sure that the school was purged from all unwanted influence, but for the students who suffered thanks to an insane classmate and a deranged Headmaster.

So Dolores Jane Umbridge had set up her classroom as a way to break the influence of the boy and the Headmaster by not allowing any kind of wands drawn in it.

"Put away your wands, children, and pull out your books," she always said sweetly. "Today we're chapter…"

Of course, in Potter's class, the deranged boy always objected, but she guessed that with enough detentions she would have him under control someday. She couldn't way for that day to come.

In other classes, the students were far more accommodating than Potter.

Little Miss Susan Bones even wrote down what she read to ensure that she remembered everything.

What a lovely girl!

"Today," she said. "We're reading chapter seven."

The class didn't even grumble but opened their books without any fanfare.

It was when they had opened their books and taken a look at the chapter that the silence was penetrated and the children started to mumble and look at each other in confusion.

Dolores Jane Umbridge was not pleased.

"Children!" she said and confused eyes settled on her face. "No talking! Reading!"

Now the children looked even more confused than they had before.

Susan Bones, the dearie, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Bones?" she asked.

"Professor," Susan Bones said. "If the book instructs us to do something, should we do as instructed or should we ignore it and continue reading?"

Dolores Jane Umbridge smiled at the girl. She was so different compared to her brash aunt!

"You will do as instructed," said Dolores. Of course, she knew that the book didn't have any kind of instruction in it that would force the students to do anything else than reading, but it was nice of the girl to ask. So thoughtful! Totally different to her loudmouthed aunt!

Susan Bones nodded.

"Thank you for answering my question, Professor," she said and then – Dolores nearly fell out of her chair in shock – turned to her neighbour Hannah Abbott, and started to talk to her.

The other students in class looked at each other, shrugged and did the same.

"M… Miss Bones!" Dolores stuttered. "What are you doing?" Her high-pitched voice a lot higher than usual.

Susan Bones looked at her in confusion.

"I am following my books instructions, Professor," she said and Dolores frowned.

If it had been the Potter boy, she would have known that it was disrespect leading him – but Susan Bones was such a well behaved child!

"Give me your book, Miss Bones!" She finally said. "What part are you working on?"

Susan Bones shrugged, stood up and showed Dolores Jane Umbridge her book.

Dolores nearly fainted when she saw the instructions for today's classes.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts – What Do You Think? Discuss!" The textbook proclaimed.

"But… what?" She stuttered.

"We're just doing what we were instructed to do, Professor," Susan Bones said innocently.

Dolores stared at the book, then at her student, before waving off the girl, far too stunned to comprehend what the girl had said.

The girl shrugged and returned to her seat.

"So, Hannah," Susan Bones said. "What do you think about Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

Her best friend raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about the class or the subject or just defence generally?"

Susan Bones shrugged.

"I have actually no idea," she said. "Just say whatever you want!"

When the class was finally finished, Dolores Jane Umbridge had a headache.

That was _not_ how her classes should go!

And yet, the children had just followed her instructions.

The moment the classroom door closed, Dolores pulled out her own copy of the book and opened it to chapter seven.

In her copy, there weren't any kind of instructions like they had been in the students' ones.

She frowned.

"Maybe a prank spell," she thought. If it had been Potter's class, she would have suspected him, but since it wasn't she was a little bit confused who else could have done it.

"Maybe those insufferable Weasley twins," she thought darkly. Sadly enough she couldn't punish them since there was absolutely no evidence and she didn't have the power to punish them without any evidence.

"I will get them someday," she thought to herself. "Until then, I will have act as if this class hasn't happened at all."

She nodded to herself, feeling relieved that the previous class was done, and then returned to her normal day.

Sadly, it didn't change for the better.

The next class was Potter's and when she instructed them to read chapter seven, several children looked at her in confusion before one of them, a Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini shrugged and started to talk with his neighbour.

The others just looked at him for a moment, then followed his lead.

Dolores eyes widened and she grabbed one of the books in the front row – just to see the same instructions in them than in the last ones.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts – What Do You Think? Discuss!" The textbook proclaimed.

"But… but," she said confused. The children in front of her looked at her, and she shut her mouth and handed back the book, not even thinking of quietening the class.

So this class also discussed the merits of Defence Against The Dark Arts.

The moment the door closed behind them, Dolores Jane Umbridge took a deep breath and then decided to let it go. Since the other class had the same troubles like this one, it couldn't have been Potter…

Then her third years came – and they discussed vampires.

The seventh years discussed the Unforgivables.

The fourth years dementors...

At the end of the day, Dolores Jane Umbridge closed the doors to her quarters behind herself and screamed.

"You know," a voice said to another. "It might not have been too fair to her…"

The answer was a scoff.

"I've got three classes on Monday I consider nap-time," Susan Bones pointed out. "One of it is her doing – and you agreed with me on that! So, if we want to make her class more interesting by discussions, we do it! It's not as if we have anything better to do in History except spell-creation!"

The other student, one Blaise Zabini, laughed.

"You're right," he said. "So, see you in Spell Creation next Monday?"

"I thought the class was called 'History of Magic'?" Susan said amused.

"Everybody else calls it nap-time," Blaise pointed out. "Spell Creation at least makes us do something else than sleep!"

"You're right," Susan said. "We're after all no bushy haired Gryffindor – and she's the only one who truly attends 'History of Magic'!"

"Exactly!" Blaise said, before turning around and walking away. "See you on Monday, Susan!"

Nobody would ever find out why the Professor's book was so different to the students' version.

xXxXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxTimexXxXxXxXxNapxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Just a little idea_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
